35 Reasons I Shouldn't Date Scorpius
by TazFromStarship
Summary: But it's more than that, it always has been. This isn't just a stupid crush.
1. The list

A/N: I don't own anything

I walked down the hallway to potions class and stared at the back of Scorpius. He walked in front of me, and I couldn't help staring at his butt. It was very cute. I sighed as I sat down next to Albus and thought about Malfoy. I decided that I shouldn't date him. After all, it's not like he liked me at all. Sighing, I took out a blank sheet of parchment.

"_Reasons why I should not date Scorpius Malfoy_," I wrote.

_1. He's a jerk._

_2. He's a Malfoy._

_3.I'm a Weasley_

_4. He has a girlfriend._

_5. He doesn't like me._

_6. He hates me._

_7. His friends are jerks._

_8. He makes me cry._

_9.I don't like crying because it makes me feel weak._

_10. He makes me go weak in the knees._

_11. My family would kill me._

_12. My friends would kill me._

_13. He's an arrogant prat._

_14. He has no respect for anyone._

_15.I think his bad boy rep is really hot._

_16. He's really hot._

_17.I don't want to think he's hot._

_18. But he has a six pack._

_19. He hates Gryffindor house._

_20. He's exactly like his father._

_21. My dad told me not to._

_22. He doesn't want me._

_23. He barely knows I exist._

_24. He's the Hogwarts Sex God, and I'm a virgin._

_25.I have a boyfriend._

_26. He's too sexy._

_27.I'm not good enough for him._

_28.I don't want to date him_

_29.I don't want to like him._

_30.I don't like him._

_31.I hate him._

I sigh and look at the back of Scorpius's head. He looks amazing, and I know that that's not true.

_32.I don't really hate him._

_33.I really want to date him._

But it's more than that, it always has been. This isn't just a stupid crush.

_34.I love him._

_35. And that scares me._


	2. The Library

A/N: I don't own anything. I wish I did, but sadly I am NOT J.K. Rowling.

**Heyyyy, so long time no new stories or anything. Sorry it's just high school kinda sucks, and I had surgery. I've been REALLY busy with Robotics, which is every night. Do any of you do Robotics for FIRST? Let me know! And your team. Maybe I'll see you in St. Louis :) Anyways, I decided to write another chapter. **

I groaned as I slid into the seat at the library. I pulled out my books and began to study for my Charms test tomorrow. After ten minutes of trying - and failing - to study, I decided to do something else. I pulled out my Potions book and grabbed the piece of paper I had jammed in there at the end of class last wek. I re-read my lists of reason and realized a few had changed. I no longer had a boyfriend, and Scorpius no longer had a girlfriend.

I decided that it was time for another list.

Reasons Why Scorpius Malfoy Annoys me:

_He won't leave me alone._

_Every time I see him, I remember why I love him._

_He hates me._

_I've wasted too many tears on him._

_I've lost too much sleep because I was thinking of him._

_He's so sexy._

_He reminds me of how sexy he is._

_Thoughts of him never leave my mind._

_I want to…_

"Hey, Weasley," a sexy voice says from behind me. I gasp and shove the paper into my Potions book when I realize who it is.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" I ask trying to sound irritated.

"Why, Weasley, you almost sound like you're not happy to see me," he responds with a smirk.

I take a deep breath as I turn to face him. "You didn't answer my question."

"What? A boy can't come see his favorite Ginger in the library?" he answers. I frown at him, so he adds, "You know I'm kinding. I hate all Gingers equally."

I roll my eyes. "Go away, Malfoy. I'm trying to study."

"It didn't look like you were studying. It looked like you were making a list."

"Why do you care?" I asked trying to be casual.

"I'll make you a deal," he replies. "If you let me read the list, then I'll leave you alone."

"No deal," I respond too quickly.

"Why don't you want me to read it? Afraid because it's about me?"

I have no idea what to say to that. It is about him, and if I lie, he'll want to read it. But, I can't tell him the truth. Deciding that I can neither lie nor tell the truth, I don't respond. Scorpius smirks at my silence.

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaims. "For once in a lifetime, Rose Weasley has nothing to say!"

"Actually, I do have something to say," I tell him. He smirks and gestures for me to go on. "SCREW YOU!" I scream.

"You wish," he responds with a wink before walking away.

I sigh as I pull out my list and look at it. I finish writing #10.

I_ want to be yours._

**I know it's short, but at the time I'm also writing a YA novel. Check it out: .com/s/3003895/1/The_Lies_Ive_Told**

**Remember, reviews are love, and I love you!**

**Keep on writing,**

**xoxo TazFromStarship**


	3. Scorpius

A/N: I don't own anything.

**Hi, I was looking back at Chapter 1 and 2 and for some reason, the lists were numbered like I had typed them. I don't know what the problem was, but I tried my best to fix them. From now on the lists will be in italic, thanks to a suggestion from a reviewer. And sorry for any typos, I'm typing fast so I can go see THE FRICKIN HUNGER GAMES AGAIN! Did anyone else see it? I thought it did the book justice, and I liked all the added things. Ok, no spoilers :)**

**Scorpius's POV of last chapter plus more:**

Reasons I broke up with my girlfriend:

_1. She was clingy._

_2. She was annoying._

_3. I didn't like her._

_4. I REALLY didn't like her_

_5. She was a horrible kisser._

_6. She tried too hard to be cool._

_7. She didn't have red hair._

_8. She didn't have freckles._

_9. She wasn't a Weasley._

_10. She wasn't Rose._

I groan and pack up my things before walking away from the table in the library. As I'm leaving, I notice a familiar ginger at a table looking intently at a sheet of paper over a discarded Charms book.

I walk over thinking of ways to annoy her. She hates me, but that's ok because hate is better than apathy. I get to her table and am about to saw something when she takes out a sheet of paper and begins writing. I notice my name in the title.

"Reasons why Scorpius Malfoy annoys me," she writes. I sigh as I realiz she is basically making a list of reasons she hates me.

"He won't leave me alone." I smirk because it was true, and I am proud of it.

"Every time I see him, I remember why I love him," she writes with a huge sigh. I gasp silently as I re-read the last three words a hundred times. "I love him." "I love him." "I love him." Oh my gosh, Rose loves me!

"He hates me." I wish she knew how untrue that was.

"I've wasted too many tears over him." I hate myself for making her cry.

"I've lost too much sleep because I was thinking of him." It's nice to know that Rose thinks about me as much as I think about her.

"He's so sexy." I smirk because it's true, but than I realize what it means. Rose think I'm sexy. ROSE THINKS I'M SEXY!

"He reminds me of how sexy he is." I shrug. It's true; it's also getting harder not to tell her I feel the same way too.

"Thoughts of him never leave my mind." I have to tell her. Now.

"I want to..." I don't see what she writes because I butt in, "Hey Weasley."

She shoves her paper into her Potions book realizing it's me. "Malfoy, what do you want?" she asks irritated. I hope it's just an act and that she's happy to see me.

"Why, Weasley, you almost sound like you're not happy to see me," I respond with a smirk trying to get the truth out of her.

I hear her take a deep breath as she turns to face me. "You didn't answer my question."

"What? A boy can't come see his favorite Ginger in the library?" I answer trying to hold in the truth from coming out. She frowns at me, so I add, "You know I'm kinding. I hate all Gingers equally," to cover up the truth. I instantly regret it because now she'll never tell me how she really feels.

She rolls her eyes. "Go away, Malfoy. I'm trying to study."

"It didn't look like you were studying. It looked like you were making a list." I smile remembering what was on the list.

"Why do you care?" she asks.

"Because I love you," I think but don't say. "I'll make you a deal," I reply. "If you let me read the list, then I'll leave you alone." I figure if I read the list, it'll give me a chance to tell her that I love her.

"No deal," she responds very quickly. She really doesn't want me to know the truth.

"Why don't you want me to read it? Afraid because it's about me?"

She sits there in silence having a debate with herself.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaim. "For once in a lifetime, Rose Weasley has nothing to say!"

"Actually, I do have something to say," she tells me. I smirk and gesture for her to go on. "SCREW YOU!" she scream.

Is it wrong that my first thought is how great that would be? I wish it would happended, but instead of saying how much I wish for it, I say, "You wish." I wink and walk away. I think about how I really should have told her the truth. I frown as I take out my least and add:

_11. And I'm in love with Rose. No one else._

**Thanks for reading. Review PLEASE! The more you guys review, the sooner I'll post. Thanks for reading, and check out my Truth or Dare fanfiction. It's great ;)**


	4. Her

**A/N: I don't own anything!**

**Thanks for reading and check out my account: Speedygal23 as well as my other fanfictions!**

**Scorpius POV**

My Favorite Things About Rose

_1. Her hair_

I look up from my list to where Rose sits at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She is talking to her brother and cousins about the Quidditch match today. Her hair falls around it her shoulders in the signature Weasley orange way. Unlike Lily, however, he hair isn't crazy like Lily's father. Her hair is wavy and flowy without being bushy and frizzy.

_2. Her eyes_

She turns and looks at me, and I find myself staring into her beautiful hazel eyes.

_3. Her blush_

She blushes as she realizes that I am looking back and her and awkwardly turns back to her friends and relatives.

_4. Her laugh_

I continue to stare at her as I see Lily lean over and whisper something in her ear. Rose throws her head back in laughter, and I think about how badly I wish I could be the one to make her laugh like that.

_5. Her acting_

I see Hugo point at me and say something to Rose. Rose glances at me and laughs. I can tell that she is telling Hugo about the way she hates me and how much I infuriate her. She constantly acts like she hates me, but I know (after seeing her list) that she is actually in love with me.

_6. Her brains_

Rose is top of the class. She has her mother's brains (thank God), and she is always studying and getting O's.

_7. Her smile_

Rose stands and begins to walk out after her friends. She smiles at me as she walks by, and I realize that I need to say something to her. I need to tell her how I feel.

"Rose!" I call after her.

"What do you want?" she asks as she acts like she hates me.

"Rose, wait, I...I need to talk to you," I respond. I reach out and grab her arm to keep her from walking away.

"What do you want?" she repeats sounding even madder this time.

_8. Her fierceness_

Coming from a huge family of mostly boys, Rose stands up for herself. She's tough and menacing.

"I said: What do you want?" she asks one more time tapping her foot impatiently.

"I want to talk to you."

"Hurry up," she says. "I don't have all day."

"Um..."

_9. Her way of making me nervous._

"Just wanted to say..." I trail off as I stare into her pretty eyes. "Slytherin is going to own you out there today!" I shout. The Slytherin table cheers.

"Highly unlikely," she replies. "But may the best Seeker win." She saunters off, and I find myself staring after her.

_10. Her way of making me love her. _

**Thanks for reading! and hope you enjoyed it! the next chapter will probably be in Rose's POV, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me reviews of POV's you want and what kinds of lists the characters should write. I'm running out of ideas help! thanks for reading, and I'll try to update soon!**

**xoxo**


	5. Embarrassing

**Hey fans! Sorry for not updating. I'm low on ideas. Please review with a list idea and who is writing the list. Thanks.**

_Rose's POV__  
><em>

The Most Embarrassing/Awkward Encounters with Scorpius. Ever.

1. I walked down the hall towards the common room after a long, hard day of classes. I accidentally bumped into Scorpius, and we both dropped our bags.

"Sorry," I said.

"Whatever," he nonchalantly responded while picking up his things. We each grabbed various books, and after picking up a red one, his face turned into a very...interesting expression. It was a mix between laughter, pain, embarrassment, and uncomfortableness.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to be helpful.

"I picked up your book by accident," he answered handing me the book. A blush crept over my face quickly as I realized what book it was. I was staring at What's Happening to My Body: A Girl's Guide to Puberty.

"Um, thanks," I muttered as fast as I could before sprinting off. Without turning around, I could tell that he was staring at my back.

2. Scorpius stood laughing at his friends as I stared at him from a distance. I had to go up to him to confront him because he wasn't helping at all for our Charms' "partner" project. After a few more moments of silent debate, I decided it was now or never.

"Scorpius," I said when I walked up to him.

"Hey, Sweetheart," he replied with a smile and a wink.

"You really need to help me with this Charms' project. I can't do it all on my own!"

"Later," he responded. "I'm busy."

"Doing what?" I asked eying his friends.

"Celebrating!"

"Celebrating?"

"Yep," he joyously responded. "The lovely ladies of this school just voted me 'Official Hogwarts Sex God.' There are probably a lot of girls that would love to be in your shoes."

"What exactly do you mean by 'be in your shoes'?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I mean doing all the work for me."

"Not everyone is in love with you!" I screamed at him.

"Yeah they are. After all, they all voted for me," he replied still as calm as always.

"Just because they voted for you doesn't mean they're in love with you!" I screamed my patience slimming down to close to nothing each second.

"Yeah, yeah, it does." He winked, and any ounce of patience left in me snapped.

"NO IT DOESN'T! YOU ARROGANT TOAD! I VOTED FOR YOU, AND I'M NOT IN FRICKING LOVE WITH YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could.

After a second of silence he responded, "You voted for me?" For once in his life, Scorpius didn't sound arrogant and annoying; he sounded...surprised and slightly...happy.

I blushed and didn't respond. We looked at each other for a few awkward seconds. I nodded a smile nod of goodbye before walking away mentally slapping myself for admitting that a voted for him. The worst part: I told him I wasn't in love with him.

But I am.

3. I walked down the aisle of the Hogwarts' Express on my way back to my favorite place on earth. I wasn't looking up because I was straightening my Prefect pin. I should have been looking up because I crashed right into someone. Just my luck.

My hand landed on his crotch. Just my luck.

"Ugh," the deep voice from under me groaned.

No, I know that voice. No, it can't be.

No!

"Rose?" I voice questioned. No, it was.

Scorpius Malfoy. Just my luck.

I stood quickly and ran away before he could say anything more to me.

I fell.

On top of Scorpius Malfoy-whom I love.

And my hand fell on his crotch.

Just.

My.

Effing.

Luck.

4. It was a windy day (you probably already now where this is going), and I walked towards Scorpius. I needed to give him back the quill he had let me borrow during Potions when mine broke. I frowned as I stared at him standing on the other side of the courtyard.

I put on a determined face and begin to walk towards him. I had successfully made it there with anything mortifying happening.

"Hey, Scorp, here's you quill. Thanks for letting me borrow it," I said handing it to him.

"Thanks, Rose," he responded grabbing it. "Any time." He shoved it in his bag.

"Did you hear what the Charms' assignment was? I dozed off," I replied.

"Rose Weasley? Dozed off? That's a first," he laughed.

"And a last." I frowned thinking about it. I'm so glad Mr. Ringwalk, the new teacher, hadn't seen me. I would have been in detention instead of hanging out with Lily and Albus.

He laughed at that again. "Yeah, sure, I have the homework." He was about to reach into his bag when a big gust a wind blew our way.

My skirt instantly flew up giving him a full view of my green panties. The wind died down, and I got my skirt back into its correct place. I looked awkwardly at Scorpius.

"I didn't know you were a Slytherin at heart," he joked. Mortified, I turned and ran. "Wait! Rose! I was joking! Do you still need the Charms' assignment?"

I didn't answer. I just keep running as fast I as could.

**What did you think? I know it's not the best, but hey, at least it's something. Thanks for reading, review, and check out my other fanfics! Thanks!**


	6. Lily

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Hey guys, I know I like NEVER update anymore. I've been really busy with school and work and play and stuff. I've been doing more of my fanfictioning on my House of Anubis PEDDIE fic as well as writing my novel. Sorry for making you wait. I hope you don't hate me**

Lily's POV

Things I've Noticed About Rose and Scorp That Prove They Are in Love

_1. They are always staring at each other._

Rose HATES Quidditch. She complains about the boys and I playing it during family gatherings. She hates it more than I hate potatoes, and man do I hate potatoes. Anyways, no matter how much Rose hates Quidditch, she goes to every match. Scorpius, being Slytherin's Seeker, is at every match. She won't admit it, but I know that Rose only goes to see him.

I sit in the Gryffindor section happily watching my favorite sport, when I notice Rose staring, not at the field, but at Scorpius. I see her cheeks redden, and she looks away. I turn to see that Scorpius's face looks much the same. He must have caught her staring at him when he turned to stare at her.

A few minutes pass, and I turn to see Scorpius is now staring at Rose. The same thing as last time happens, except the other way around.

_2. They are always fighting._

My dad has told me the story about my grandparents. His mom Lily had always despised his dad James. They fought all the time. It ranged from dueling into the hallway, to bickering in class, to screaming in the Great Hall. They were always at war. In the end, they admitted they only fought because they were in love with each other.

I sit in the Great Hall eating breakfast when I hear a shout and a scream. I turn to see Rose and Scorpius dueling each other again. I roll my eyes but continue watching anyways. The look on their faces are heated with passion. I'm guessing the passion comes from loving each other but not having the guts (or balls) to admit it.

Eventually, McGonnagall comes in to break up the duel, and everyone in the Hall goes back to eating and talking.

_3. Rose is always jealous._

I walk through the hall on my way to Potions when I notice Rose standing still looking pissed.

"Rose? Rose" I say poking her. She doesn't move. I look towards where she is staring. I see Scorp making out with his newest love toy.

"Rose, it's ok. He's just trying to make you jealous," I say. She still remains to furiously glare at the couple out of jealousy. I roll my eyes and walk away. One day, they'll finally admit their love.

_4. Scorpius is always jealous._

I walk on my way to Charms the next day. I notice Scorpius standing still looking both sad and angry. I look towards where he's looking and notice Rose sucking face with some Ravenclaw.

I roll my eyes at her pathetic attempts to get back at Scorpius for yesterday. He made her jealous, so she's kindly returning the favor.

I look at the expression on Scorpius's face again and realize that maybe her attempts aren't so pathetic after all.

_5. Rose gets nervous around him._

Rose is always surrounded by guys. Her brothers, cousins, and uncles are just some. She's tough and able to man her ground. She's always cool and calm and collected. That is, until she sees Scorpius.

Her body tenses. I notice her hand start to sweat, and she shuffles her feet. If you weren't friends with her, you wouldn't even notice. But, I've known Rose my whole life. This is something she only does around Scorpius. It's a sign.

**Ok, yeah, it's short. It's full of typos and mistakes. I don't have time to edit it b/c I have exams next week. I have play tomorrow, and I really hope I write more soon. If you want more from me between now and then, read my other fics or my story on . Love you guys!**

**xoxo**


	7. Number 11

**A/N: I don't own anything. I haven't been updating b/c I've been so busy. Thanks for reading this guys!**

S's POV

10 Possible Responses if I Asked Rose Out

_1. Her: "WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU ASK? Gross! I hate you!"_

_2. She punches me._

_3. She sets her family on me._

_4. Her: "NO. I HAVE STANDARDS."_

_5. She kicks me...down there..._

_6. Her: "This is a joke. Isn't you? You're just trying to embarrass me." She punches me and walks away._

_7. She laughs in my face, goes to tell her friends, then laughs behind my back with them at me._

_8. She knows that I know about the list so she says, "This is because of that list! That list was obviously a joke!" She laughs and walks away._

_9. Her: "Our families hate each other. It would cause too much trouble. You're not worth the trouble. No."_

_10. Her: "Yes."_

I sigh as I realize that the last one will never happen. "Scorp!" I hear Rose yell. I swear under my breath and turn towards her. I slide a book over the list as I turn. She is already right behind me; chick moves fast.

"What's up?" I ask.

"We need to work on our Potions assignment. I made a list of things we need to get, and I noticed you sitting over here making a list too. I thought maybe yours was about Potions, so I came over to ask," she replies talking faster than I've ever heard anyone.

"Rose," I laugh. "How much caffeine have you had?"

"My aunt gives me Muggle pop. It's really good. I have 6 cans of it," she answers.

"What's it called?" I ask.

"Mountain Dew!" She pulls out a green can, pops it open, and begins to chug. "It's delicious!" She shoves the can at me and urges me to drink some.

I try a sip and begin to cough. "Gross!" I exclaim handing the can back.

"Oh!" she replies sounding happy. "Perfect for you."

"Haha. Now, what do you want?" I ask her.

"Can I see your list?" she questions.

"NO!" I shout way too quickly.

"Why not?" she interrogates raising her eyebrows.

I grab the list and ball it up. Stuffing it into my pocket, I respond, "No reason. It's not an important list."

"If it's not important, why can't I see it?" she asks taking a step closer.

I swallow as she keeps stepping closer. "No reaso..." I cut off as she reaches out. She stuffs her hand into my pocket and pulls out the list.

"NO!" I scream as she reads it. The smile on her face fades. She drops the list and looks up.

"Ask me," she says.

"What?"

"Ask me and see what my response is," she says.

"Ok, fine. Rose, will you go out with me?" I hold my breath as I wait for her to respond. She takes a step closer and presses her lips against mine. The kiss is slow and passionate. All too soon she pulls away.

She leans in and whispers, "Number 11."

**Hope you liked it. PLEASE review. They make me update sooner! Love you guys! Go check our my other stories!**


	8. Kill

**A/N: I don't own anything. I hardly even own the idea for this list. It was given to me by my BBF Can'tGetEnoughPotter. Please review with ideas for different lists and things. I'm siriusly running out!**

R's POV

Ways My Father Could Kill Scorpius If He Finds Out We're Dating

_1. A simple Avada Kedavra_

_2. Lots of Crucio_

_3. He chokes him_

_4. He cuts off his balls and makes him bleed to death_

_5. Kills him with kindness_

_6. Drowns him in the dish water_

_7. Hug him to death_

_8. Cuts off his head with a kitchen knife_

_9. Throws him in the dungeon and starves him_

_10. Makes him do chores until he dies_

_11. Sets my cousins/brother on him_

_12. Poisons him_

_13. Stabs him in his sleep_

_14. Tears out his..._

"Hey babe," a voice behind me says.

"Hey, hey," I reply turning around to face Scorpius. He leans in to kiss me, but I push him away. "Not here. People could see."

I am sitting at the very back table in the library writing my list. Scorp looks around, "What people? Honestly Rose, you are the only person that would be in the library on a sunny Saturday afternoon."

"Yeah, well, I was writing a list," I say gesturing towards the paper.

"Another list," he says rolling his eyes as he sits next to me. Since we started dating, Scorpius and I have shown each other all the lists we wrote about each other. "What's it about this time?" I show it to him, and he bursts out laughing. "You can't siriusly think your father will kill me!"

"Yes, I can think that. I do think that," I say.

Scorpius's smile disappears as he reads the list. His face is so white that it matches his hair by the time he is done reading. "Rose, this is sick," he states handing me the list back.

"Yeah, well, it's all true," I respond grabbing the list. "I know we said we'd tell our families over break next week, but I really don't want to."

"And you think I want to?" he asks.

"Do you?"

"Of course not!" Scorpius exclaims. "If your father doesn't kill me, mine will!" He looks at the list. "What was the last word for number 14?"

"Heart," I answer. "'Tears out his heart.'"

I notice Scorpius swallow. "Your father might understand," he says, though even I can hear the doubt in his voice.

"My father will not understand," I say.

"Yeah," Scorp replies. We sit in silence for a few moments before Scorpius says, "Feeds him to hungry house elves."

"What?" I ask looking at him like he's crazy.

"Number 15. Feeds him to hungry house elves."

Realizing what he means, I laugh hysterically as I write it down on the list.

"Number 16," he says. "Buries him alive." I add it to the list. "Number 17. Drops him out of the flying car." I giggle and add that one too. "Number 18. Runs him over with the Hogwarts Express."

"Why on earth would my father be driving the Hogwarts Express?" I ask.

"I don't know. Why on earth would he have a pack of hungry house elves?"

I laugh and add number 18 to the list anyways. "I think we need to take our minds off of murder," I say. Scorpius looks at me with raised eyebrows, and I lean in a whisper, "That broom cupboard by the kitchen. I'll meet you there in 5."

Scorpius winks at me and walks away. I smile at his retreating back as I write: _19. Tortures him by making him watch Twilight._

"After all, my father is a sick man," I think as I stand and walk towards the kitchen.

**Sooooooooooo what did you think? Ik, it's short, but please review!**

**xoxo**


	9. Bucket List

**A/N: I don't own anything. Thanks for all the love. For those of you that follow all my stories, you know I've updated all of them like twice today. That's because I'm bored and have nothing better to do. (and Can'tGetEoughPotter is constantly pressuring me :D )**

S's POV

Things I Want To Do With Rose Before Her Dad Kills Me

_1. Go to Hogsmeade together_

_2. Have a picnic_

_3. Go for a walk somewhere random_

_4. Snog in public_

_5. Go swimming in the lake (preferably skinny dipping)_

_6. Go to a party and get drunk_

_7. Participate in a game of Truth or Dare_

_8. Snog in the rain_

_9. Share a milkshake_

_10. Go to a Muggle movie_

_11. Sit around a bonfire together_

_12. Cuddle on a couch_

_13. Tell her all my secrets_

_14. Kiss her at least once a day every day_

"God, I am such a cliche," I think looking over my list.

"You forgot 'Go to the beach,'" a voice over my shoulder says.

I look back to see Rose. "How long have you been behind me?"

"Since number 7," she answers with a laugh.

I write down number 15 as she sits down next to me. We are lounging outside by the lake. She looks around before turning to me and smiling. "You know, even though no one is around, we are technically 'in public,'" she says.

"What?" I ask confused. She leans over and points to number 4. I laugh as I look around. She is right. We are totally alone out here. I lean over and give her a quick kiss.

She pouts and says, "That was not a snog. That was a kiss. A peck! Your list says snog!" She leans over and attaches herself to me. We snog for a few minutes. After we pull apart, she grabs my pen and crosses off number 4. "1 down, 14 to go," she declares as she stands up and skips away.

I stare at her cute butt as she retreats. I smile as I repeat, "1 down, 14 to go."

* * *

><p>"Number 14 is going well," Rose comments as I attack her neck with kisses. We are in the broom cupboard spending our last few minutes before Charms.<p>

"Who knows how many more days we'll have for number 14," I reply pulling away. "Break is getting close, and we promised to tell our parents then."

"Well then let's not wasting kissing time by talking," she responds pulling my back in.

* * *

><p>It's a Hogsmeade weekend. Rose and I put on layers of clothing and hats so most people won't be able to tell it's us. We walk to Hogsmeade together. When we get to the main street, Rose looks at me with a smile and says, "We're in Hogsmeade."<p>

"Number 1 complete!" She reaches over and grabs my hand. We walk into the nearby forest. After a few minutes of walking, she leans in and begins to snog me.

"Number 3 complete," she declares between kisses. She skips off to behind a tree and pulls out a basket. She lays down a blanket and sits down. Patting the seat next to her, she pulls out lots of food. "While we're here, we might as well get number 2 done as well."

* * *

><p>I look outside through the library window and sigh. It my last Sunday here before break (and my death), and of course, it's raining. Rose dashes inside and towards my table with a bright smile on her face.<p>

"Why are you so happy?" I ask bitterly.

"It's raining," she brightly answers.

"I know. What about that makes you happy?"

"We can do number 8!"

"Oh yeah," I reply as a smile forms on my face. She runs out of the library, and I wait a few moments before following. Once outside, we find a well-hidden corner by the Quidditch fields and begin to snog.

We finally pull apart, and she beams. "Check off number 8!"

* * *

><p>Rose is pulling me down the hallway at top speeds.<p>

"ROSE! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" I scream. "I HATE YOU! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" Since our dating is still a secret, we have to act like we hate each other in public. We eventually stop in front of a blank wall. She walks past is three times, and a door appears.

"My cousin told me. The Room of Requirements," she says opening the door. Inside is a couch. I smile at her and grab her hand. We climb into the couch and cuddle into each other.

"Number 12 done," I state with a smile.

While we lie there and cuddle, I talk to her. I tell her every single one of my deep dark secrets. When we are done, she turns to me, smiles, and begins to kiss me. It isn't a heated kiss. It is filled with love and trust and caring. "Number 13 done," she states before she begins to tell me all her secrets.

* * *

><p>The music is loud, and everyone is screaming. I chug down my fifth firewhiskey and notice Rose on the other side of the room doing the same. I have a high immunity to alcohol, so I am barely drunk, although I pretend to be. If I pretend to be totally drunk, I can openly dance with Rose without people thinking of it as anything more than a drunken romance.<p>

I walk over to her and pull her in. As we dance around in the, I lean in and whisper, "Number 6." After all, I may not be totally drunk, but I am a little drunk, so it counts.

Soon everyone is gathered in a circle, and we begin to play truth or dare. Someone dares me to kiss Rose, and everyone laughs at the idea of a Malfoy and a Weasley. If only they knew. I crawl over and kiss. After I pull back, I lean in and whisper, "Number 7."

Everyone is drunk, and someone shouts, "Let's go skinny dipping!" Dozens of kids scream as we all run towards the lake. I throw my clothes off and jump in. In the darkness, it is hard to find Rose. Eventually, I do find her, and I pull her in. "Number 5," she whispers in my ear before we start to snog.

We are getting dressed again when someone lights a girl's clothes on fire. An idea sparks in my head, and I drag Rose over to the burning pair of clothes. I sit down next to the fiery clothes and smile at her.

"Why are we watching this poor girl's clothes burn?" she asked.

I lean in and say, "Number 11."

* * *

><p>Everyone left for break. Rose and I are leaving a day late, so we are sitting in my dorm room. Everyone else is gone, so we have it all to ourselves. Rose smiles at me as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a cup. She takes the lid of the cup to reveal a milkshake.<p>

"I asked a house elf to make it," she says sticking two straws in. "Man," she says after a sip, "number 9 tastes delicious."

Next, she pulls out some Muggle thing called a "laptop." She puts some sort of disk into it, and moving pictures start playing. It's a movie.

"It's called the _Hunger Games_," Rose says. "It supposed to be really good. I know we didn't actually _go _to the movie, but we are..."

I cut her off, "Number 10."

* * *

><p>There are no beaches at Hogwarts. So, I make one. I spend hours crushing up tons of rocks into little grains. It looks like sand. I grab some towels and spread them on the "sand" that I put by the lake. I put up an umbrella and go to get Rose.<p>

I pull her out of bed and drag her here in her pajamas. She gasps when she sees what I made. "It's...it's...a beach." I wrote the list, but Rose added the small part about the beach.

"I know it's not perfect..."

"Yes," she says leaning to kiss me, "it is perfect." After we pull apart she smiles again, "Number 15."

"And just in time to see your parents tomorrow," I comment in response.

**What did you think? Too long? I wanted to actually have them do it all, but I feel like I may have rushed it. Idk. What do you think?**

**xoxo**


	10. Coming Out

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**So hi guys. I've been partying these last few days, but now I'm back to being anti-social so I'll have lots more time to write. Also, how much longer should I make this? I may end it soon, but IDK. It's been REALLY hard to think of list ideas lately. Anyways, please review if u want more, and how much more.**

S's POV

Possible Ways to Tell Mr. Weasley I'm Dating Rose

_1. "I'm dating your daughter." *brace myself for the onsault*_

_2. Just snog her right in front of him_

_3. Wait till night and have him walk in on us making out...on her bed..._

_4. "So I know I used to hate her, but now Rose and I are really good friends..."_

_5. "Rose and I have been shagging each other lately..."_

_6. "How much would you hate me if I dated your daughter?"_

_7. "Have I ever told you how SEXY I think Rose is?"_

_8. "Rose is a REALLY fabulous snogger."_

_9. "Mr. Weasley, I'm in love with your daughter."_

_10. Sing him a song called "Dating Rose" that I make up on the spot._

"Whatcha doing?" a voice asks me from behind.

I turn to smile at Rose. "Making a list." She leans over me and reads the list.

"Scared to tell my dad?" she wonders.

"Totally," I answer.

"Well, we don't leave for a few hours," she states. "And all my dorm mates are already gone..."

"For a little while," I respond as I realize what she is suggesting. I grab her hand and pull her up. We run hand in hand from our spot outside to her dorm room.

* * *

><p>We stand in Professor McGonagall's office to use her Floo Power. She is still outside talking to Slughorn, so Rose and I wait inside alone.<p>

I swear under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Rose asks turning towards me.

"In our...distraction...we totally forgot to figure out how to tell your dad!" I exclaim. She swears in response.

"I vote for the song," she jokes.

"Haha, I'm not Finn from Glee! I'm not gonna sing to your parents about getting you pregnant, or in this case dating you," I state.

"But Finn's hot!" she says. "Wait, how do you know Muggle shows?"

I mutter something about "guilty pleasure" and try to turn the subject back to telling her dad. "Any _serious _ideas?" I ask.

"Well, let's just tell them we're good friends now. After dinner, we'll probably all sit down and stuff, so after all that, we'll tell them that we're actually MORE than just good friends," she responds.

"You're brilliant!" I exclaim picking her up in a hug and spinning her around. Then I whisper, "If there wasn't the threat of McGonagall walking it, I'd snog you senseless right now."

She blushes as I let her down just as McGonagall walks in.

* * *

><p>Rose told her parents we were friends, and they actually took it pretty well. Dinner wasn't bad at all either. We talked about school, graduation, and careers.<p>

Now, we are sitting in the living room, and Rose looks at me. I know it's time. We have to tell them.

"Umm..." I awkwardly start. "Rose and I have something to tell you."

Mr. Weasley looks up from his newspaper.

"Is it about school?" he asks. "Is Slughorn _finally _retiring?"

"No," I answer. "It's a little more serious than that."

"Is _McGonagall _retiring?" he asks.

"No, dad," Rose answers. "It's not about school."

"Do you guys want to go on a senior spring break trip?" he asks. "Because you CANNOT go to M..."

"No, dad," Rose answer rolling her eyes. "We'll come back here for spring break."

"Well, then," he responds, and I swear I can see little gears turning in his head as he tries to think of what other questions to ask. "Um...do you guys want to go on some silly world tour after graduation before becoming Aurors?"

"No dad."

"Do you not want to be an Auror?"

"NO DAD! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT I'M DATING SCORPIUS FRICKIN MALFOY!"

I look up from my feet to see Mr. Weasley's face turning red.

**CLIFFHANGER! haha, now you all hate me. eh IDGAF. Anyways, I'll update soon. I have a pretty good idea for next chapter. Try to post tomorrow. Good night. :)**

**xoxo**


	11. Bets

**A/N: I don't own anything. Hey guys! I'm back. I was GONE all week! But now I'm free like ALL the time! YEAH! more time to post! :D**

R's POV

Thoughts Going Through My Head When We Told Dad

_1. "He's going to kill me."_

_2. "He's going to kill Scorpius."_

_3. "He's going to disown me."_

_4. "!"_

_5. "I cannot believe I just said that."_

_6. "Scorpius is going to be pissed that I told dad _that _way."_

_7. "I'm an idiot for telling him."_

_8. "I should run now."_

_9. "..."_

_10. "Why is it talking him so long to say or do anything?"_

_11. "!"_

_12. "Holy crap! Did I really just do that?"_

_13. "I wish..."_

My father's laughter broke up my mental list. His face is red, but he doesn't look angry. He looks...amused.

"Dad...dad...are you ok?" I ask hesitantly.

"I'm..." he gasped between his laughing, "I'm...fine..."

"I think he's lost it," Scorpius leans over and whispers.

I look at Mom to see what her reaction is. She is angrily pulling out her wallet. She grabs five galleons and hands them to Dad. She looks at me and says, "You took too long."

"What?" I ask extremely confused.

Dad looks at me and almost stops laughing. "We had a bet. Mom said 5th year, but I said 7th. I win." He grabs Mom's money and sticks it in his pocket.

"What about 7th year?" Scorpius asks.

"I said you two wouldn't get together until 7th year," Dad responds.

"But I thought you would only make it until 5th year until you gave it," Mom argues.

"Thanks for resisting each other," Dad says. "We'll give you two some time alone."

They walk out, and I turn to Scorpius. "That went..."

"Well," he finishes. "I guess they never really doubted that we would get together."

"They knew before we did," I say with a small smile. "Not surprised. My mom was always the brightest witch of her age."

"Yeah, but somehow, your dad was right," he replies.

"Yeah, that's just weird. Dad _never _beats Mom in anything."

"Rose," he says.

"What?"

"We still have anything problem..._my _parents."

I look at him worriedly. "Something tells me they won't be so understanding."

"I agree," he responds.

**Don't hate me. It's really short. I'm sorry. Now the Weasleys are done. Time for the Malfoys. **


	12. Places

**A/N: I don't own anything. **

**Hey guys! I've missed you! Been tooooo long since I've updated. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

S's POV

My Favorite Places At the Burrow

_1. The pond_

Rose drags me through tall grass and tangled cattails, and we reach a small little pond. "This is where the Death Eaters attacked my parents during their sixth year," she states. She takes out her shoes and socks and dips in her toes. She shivers before wading in till it reaches her ankles.

"Rose, are you sure you should be doing that?" I ask. "You could catch a cold."

"Don't be a chicken, Scorp," she replies. "The water's great." To prove her point, she strips down to her undergarments and jumps into the deep section.

"ROSE!" I exclaim.

"Come on, Scorp," she says. "If you're really worried about me catching a cold, come over here and warm me up." It's funny how...outgoing Rose is now that we are in a relationship. She was never this daring before.

"Fine," I groan. I strip down to my boxers and jump in. I shiver a little as I move towards Rose. "Happy?" I ask.

"Nope," she states cheerfully.

I groan. "What is going to make you happy?"

"This." She pulls me into her and begins to snog my forcefully. She wastes no time in getting tongues involved, and seconds away from shagging then and there when we hear:

"ROSE! SCORPIUS! TIME FOR SUPPER!"

We groan, pull apart, and get dressed before walking to the house. I smile. I love the Burrow.

_2. The shack_

Grandpa Weasley is obsessed with Muggles. He has loads of old Muggle things in the shack next to the house. I decide to go explore it, and I drag Rose with me.

"Scorp," she whines. "I don't want to look at old Muggle stuff!"

"Well, I just want to see what he has back here," I reply opening the door. I walk around the shack and look at weird different things. "What is this?" I ask several times.

Each time Rose shrugs and asks if we can leave yet.

"Your grandpa is cool," I state.

"Scorp," she whines. "Can we pleaaaaaaaaaase leave?"

"Not yet," I say as I examine a duck that seems to be made of rubber. "I wonder what its function is."

"Scoooooooooooooorp."

I don't even bother to glance at her, so she decides to try to "convince" me to leave. She walks up behind me and leans in towards my ear.

"Scorp," she whispers huskily. "Can we please leave babe?"

"L-l-later," I reply.

"But Scorp, baby, I've got _things _I need to take care of," she whispers seductively.

"Then, you can leave," I respond trying to stay cool.

"But it would really help you could help me take care of them."

"Ummmm..." I force out turning towards her.

"We could always just take care of them right here..." she suggests.

So we do.

_3. Her room_

Mr. Weasley got really pissed when Rose wanted to show me her room. So, when he leaves with Mrs. Wealsey, she jumps up from the couch and smiles at me.

"Let's go," she states.

"But Hugo's home," I respond pointing towards her brother.

"He won't tell," she assures me.

"How do you know?" Hugo demands.

"Because if he does, I'll tell Mom allllll about you and Lysan..."

"DON'T!" Hugo shouts. "I won't tell! Promise!"

"Good," she responds cheerfully. Grabbing my hand, she pulls me towards her room.

Like I assumed, it's a mess. Quidditch robes, books, rolls of parchment, quills, and lads of other things litter the floor. "This used to be Aunt Ginny's room," she states. "Now I use it." She walks over to her bed and sits down. Patting the seat next to her, she smiles seductively at me.

"Rose, I don't know," I say.

"Just come sit," she replies. I go and sit as I look around the room.

I notice a poster on her wall and laugh. "Gilderoy Lockhart?" I question.

"It was Aunt Ginny," she says.

"Why don't you take it down?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know he was a fraud and all, but he's still awfully attractive."

I look at her other posters. There are Quidditch teams, pictures of the Golden Trio, and a portrait of her family. I walk over to it. "You're so pretty," I state looking at the little Rose. The portrait was drawn when she was about five, so she looks really young.

"Thanks," she responds. Shortly later, we leave her room in fear that Mr. Weasley will come home.

I love her room. We didn't do anything in it, but it's just so beautiful. It's just so... Rose.

_4. The old Ford Anglia_

The blue rusty, old car sits in a shed by the house. It doesn't fly anymore, and it just sits there. It's pretty though, and I love to go sit in it. Sometimes, before Rose walks up, I go sit in it and pretend like I'm driving. I know, it's nerdy and stupid, but it's also fun.

I'm pretending that I'm being chased by the cops when I heard the door to the shed open. I gasp and turn. There stands Rose with an incredibly amused look on her face.

"Having fun?" she asks.

"Yeah," I admit.

"How'd you figure out how to drive?" she questions.

"I've always been a bit of a car nerd. I really want to get one when I'm older," I tell her. She comes over and sits in the passenger seat.

"Lots of people die in car crashes," she says staring ahead.

"I won't," I assure her.

"Good, because I could never lose you."

"And I, you." We kiss. It's not long and forceful. It doesn't result in us using the back seat. It's just a slow, peaceful, passionate kiss. It's not a kiss of lust or hormones. It's truly a loving kiss.

_5. The Quidditch Field_

Behind the house, there is a clearing where the Weasleys play Quidditch when they all get together.

Today, Rose and I use it to have a nice picnic. We sit on the blanket and eat. We stare at the clouds and make pictures. We laugh and tell stories. We kiss and snog. We run around and play little kid games. We spend a day relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

"This is it," I say as we watch the sunset.

"Tomorrow's the day," she responds.

"This is the end of me," I whisper.

"He won't kill you."

"You don't know my dad," I reply.

"Well, if he's a dad, he should understand. He should love you even if you are dating me," she states wisely.

"But I'm not just _dating _you. It's more than that. I love you."

She turns towards me and smiles. "I love you, too."

Then, like the perfect movie couple, we kiss as the sun sets. We enjoy our last few minutes of each other because tomorrow, we have to tell my dad.

**What did you think? Did it suck? PLEASEEEEEEE review. Love y'all.**

**xoxo**


	13. Hatred

A**/N: I don't own anything. **

**Hey guys. Until now, I didn't realize that there are 47 people that follow this story! Thanks soooo much. You guys, my readers and fans, mean the world to me. I love you guys. Anywayssssssss**

R's POV

Reasons Why Mr. Malfoy Wouldn't Like Me

_1. I'm a halfblood._

_2. I'm NOT a pureblood._

_3. I'm ginger._

_4. My dad is Ron Weasley._

_5. My mom is his ex-girlfriend. _

_6. _I _am a Weasley._

_7. I'm NOT perfect like all of Scorpius's past girlfriends._

"That's not true," a voice says behind me. I am sitting at the table in the Burrow writing a list instead of eating my breakfast.

"Yes, it is," I respond.

"Well for one thing, you _are _perfect," he says as he plants a kiss on the side of my neck. "And two, my father never met any of my old girlfriends, so he has nothing to compare you to."

"Why didn't he meet them?" I ask turning in my chair to face him.

"Well, they weren't important. They were just ways to pass time. I've always been in love with you. For years! I never felt the need to introduce my ex's to my father because I didn't think my relationships with them would go anywhere."

"And where is ours going?" I question.

"Well first here," he says kissing me. "Then here." He moves his hand lower. "And finally..."

"Mornin'" a voice says from the sink.

I gasp and turn to Fred, George's son, smiling at us.

"You're just like you father," I snap at him, pissed off that Scorpius and I got interrupted.

Fred just smiles wider and sits down for breakfast. I stand up and begin to walk to my room; Scorpius follows. Once we are both in our room, he sits on the bed, while I walk over to my closet. "What should I wear?" I ponder.

"I don't know. Me?" Scorpius suggests seductively.

"Haha," I respond. "This is sirius. I'm going to meet your father today. I have to look good, but I don't want to seem like I'm trying too hard. Grrr!" I exclaim in frustration.

"Ok, ok," he responds with a small laugh. "Wear something tight and short."

"STOP JOKING!" I shout turning towards him.

"Someone's in a bad mood."

"I'm just nervous. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," I respond.

"I don't know if I can forgive. You'll just have to show me how sorry you are." He winks at me, and I roll my eyes.

"Why are you so horny?" I wonder aloud to myself.

I turn back to the closet. I notice a plain black dress that is very business-like, without being too old and ugly. I look back at Scorpius. "Turn around," I order.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," he states.

"This is different," I tell him. He reluctantly turns around, and I get changed with my back to him. When I turn back around, I find him staring at me. I roll my eyes and check my clock. "We should go."

We walk downstairs and stop by the fireplace. We say goodbye to my family and grab Floo Powder.

"Malfoy Manor!" I exclaim. I instantly feel myself getting dragged away from my family, but towards Scorpius and his. I land by Scorpius in his living room.

Draco Malfoy and his wife stare down at us. "Hi," I say with a smile.

* * *

><p>We eat dinner together, and like we did with my family, Scorpius and I introduce ourselves as best friends.<p>

Later that night, I go to the room they let me use and get changed into my pajamas. Since the Malfoys weren't as welcoming as my family, we decided to give them more time to adjust before telling them we are going out. However, as I am walking towards Scorpius's room, I hear voices. I stop, press myself against the wall, and listen.

"Scorpius, I am not an idiot," Mr. Malfoy says.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius replies.

"I mean, I know Rose Weasley is not merely a friend."

"What?" Scorp asks. I hear his voice grow slightly higher because he is nervous.

"You have never once broke a 'friend' home. You haven't even brought a girlfriend home. So, I know why you brought Rose here," Mr. Malfoy states.

"Whh...wh...what?" Scorpius stutters waiting for his dad to explode.

"You got her pregnant!" Mr. Malfoy shouts. "That's it! Isn't it? You got her all knocked up when you two were drunk one night. I mean, it's not like you could possibly have feelings for her!" He laughs as though that idea was absurd.

"Dad, I know you're still mad at Hermione for dumping you for Ron, but I do have feelings for Rose," Scorpius says quietly.

The laughter stops. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"I have feelings for Rose. She's not pregnant," Scorpius says.

"Yet," I whisper to myself thinking of how close I got that one time.

"I brought her here because I love her, so you need to accept that, and get over that stupid Granger thing. That was in the past, and..."

Mr. Malfoy cuts him off, "I want you two gone by morning."

"What?" Scorpius asks.

His father's voice is strangely calm. "You two are to leave before I wake up tomorrow. Neither of you are ever welcome in this house. Ever. Again." I hear his footsteps retreating.

Scorpius sighs, and I hear him walking towards where I am hiding. I am too paralyzed to move.

He bumps into me and gasps slightly. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough," I respond. I pull him into a hug, and we walk towards his room.

**I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP. I already have an idea. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.**

**And read my other stories. **

**xoxo**


	14. Cry

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**Thank you to everyone that supports me. I can't believe my silly little one-shot turned into all this. **

**Oh, and yes, I did put a few small references to Dramione in my last chapter. Sorry if you don't like them, but don't hate on me b/c I do.**

S's POV

The 5 Times I've Cried

_1. When my grandma died_

_2. When my sister died at her birth_

_3. When my pet lizard died when I was 8_

_4. The first time I got kicked in the balls_

_5. When my dad kicked Rose and I out of the house_

Rose and I sit on my bed, and I let my tears flow. They are not ugly tears. I don't sob. I cry silently, manly.

"It's ok Scorp," she assures me as she rubs circles on my back. "We'll get through this. Together."

"It's not fair!" I shout standing up. The sorrow in me turns to anger in just a few seconds. "My own father! My father!"

"Scorp, sit down, and let's talk about this," she says calmly.

"No! Rose! You don't understand! You don't get anything! Do you? I'm sorry I don't have a perfect family, with perfect parents that accept us!" I scream. "I'm sorry that my life isn't like you. I don't get every thing handed to me. I have to work for it."

She stands up and looks straight at me. "Calm down. Before you say something you regret."

"I don't regret anything! Except for this stupid relationship!" I holler.

Tears begin to form in her eyes. "Fine, Scorp," she says. "If that's how you really feel, then bye." She grabs her wand and Disapparates out.

I yell in frustration and anger. Anger at myself, at my father. I punch the wall and sit on my bed. The tears now are anger tears. Tears of the hatred I have towards myself for making Rose leave. Tears at my father for causing all this. WHY CAN'T HE JUST ACCEPT ME?

I decide to go ask him. Stomping down the stairs, I scream his name. I scream and swear at him until he finally walks out of his room to face me like a real man.

"You stupid little piece of sh-" I begin.

"SCORPIUS! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" he shouts. "I brought you into this world!"

"And I've never been good enough for you since!" I holler back. "NEVER! AN O WASN'T ENOUGH! CAPTAIN OF THE QUIDDITCH TEAM WASN'T ENOUGH! WHY WILL I NEVER BE ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO MUCH LIKE ME!" he shouts in response. "I've always hated myself. I hate what I did, and the stupid reasons I did it. You are just so much like me that it kills me ins-"

I break him off by punching him in the face. "I am _nothing _like you," I spit in response. Before he can respond, I Disapparate.

* * *

><p>I sit in a small Muggle coffee shop and order a black coffee (cause that's how men drink their coffee).<p>

I sigh as I think about what happened tonight.

Dad rejected Rose and me. So I screamed at Rose, and she left me. Then I punched Dad and ran away.

Just an average night for Scorpius Malfoy. I sigh as I try to figure out how I can possibly get my life back together.

**Sorry, it's short, but I need to switch to Rose. I'll update by tomorrow. Promise**

**xoxo**


	15. Victoire

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**I'm updating now so I don't get killed by my fans for that last cliffhanger. **

Rose's POV

Reasons Why Victoirie is My Favorite Cousin

_1. She listens to my problems_

_2. She doesn't tell other cousins what I tell you_

_3. She lets me crash at her place when I need to get away from the family_

_4. She bought me my first bra_

_5. She's the sister I never had_

_6. She gives me make overs_

_7. She's incredibly nice_

_8. She's married to Teddy, and I love Teddy_

_9. She gives great advice  
><em>

_10. She makes the best hot chocolate ever_

It is for those reasons, and more, that I ended up at her house after I got into a fight with Scorpius. It is not the first time that I showed up on her front steps with tears in my eyes. She instantly pulls me into a hug. After setting me down on the couch, she goes to make me some hot chocolate.

"Hey, how's my girl?" Teddy greets. He sits down next to me and puts his arm around me. "You okay?"

"No," I respond as I carelessly let the tears run down my face. "Scorpius...he...he..." I can't finish speaking, so I just let him hold me.

"I didn't know you had feelings for Scorpius. He's a Malfoy, right?" Teddy questions.

"Ye...yes, but he's not like his father. He's sweet and beautiful and caring and..."

"It's ok, Rose. I don't care that he's a Malfoy. I care that he broke your heart. Now, I'll have to break him."

"Woah. Woah. Woah, big boy," Victoire says bringing in three mugs of hot chocolate and plopping down on the chair across from us. "Let's let Rose talk before you go making any death threats."

"Rose, are you okay to talk?" Teddy asks.

I nod and begin to tell them. I start with how we told my parents and that they were happy. Then I tell them about everything that happened at the Malfoys. "And he screamed at me. Told me that he regretted our relationship. So, I ran away," I finish with a sob.

"Oh, honey." Victoire moves over to the couch and sits next to me. She puts her arm around me, and I almost smile. With Teddy on one side, Victoire on the other, and both their arms around me, how could I not be happy? Oh, that's right, Scorpius doesn't love me. "Teddy and I used to fight a lot."

"Used to?" Teddy laughs.

Victoire gives him an evil glare and continues, "But it always works out in the end. I'm sure he's said a lot of things he regrets, but I am able to forgive him for those. I'm sure Scorpius already regrets his words."

"No, no, he doesn't," I sob.

"Trust me," Teddy says as he rubs my back. "No one knows better than I do what it's like dating a Weasley. It's hard. You girls are demanding."

"You didn't seem to mind how 'demanding' I was last night," Victoire mumbles.

"But dating Victoire," Teddy continues as if he didn't hear her, "and marrying her, were the best decisions of my life."

"Scorpius says he regrets out whole relationship, though," I sob.

"At a time, I did too," Teddy assures me. "I wished that I had picked a less demanding and headstrong girl. A girl that was less stubborn and more easy-going. But I didn't, I picked a Weasley. And I realized that, as much of a pain in the neck she is, she's amazing. I don't want an easy girl. I want a Weasley. It took me a while to figure it out, and Scorpius will too. He just needs time."

"And you need some rest," Victoire adds. "Bed time."

I thank her for the cocoa before going to the room I always stay in when I come over.


	16. FIND!

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**Ok, so ik, ik, you guys are sad they broke up. You want them back together, and it'll happen eventually. just chill. **

**I got my pringles, my chocolate milk, my starkid music, and my bff: TIME TO WRITE!**

S's POV

Ways to Win Back Rose (After I Find Her)

_1. Kiss her_

_2. Apologize_

_3. Give her a dozen roses and a box of chocolates_

_4. Sing her a song_

_5. Beg_

_6. Promise to do whatever she wants_

_7. Get hundreds of people to sign a petition_

_8. Write her a poem_

_9. Name a star after her_

_10. Stop being such a pussy and apologize already_

I groan and stop writing. I stayed at the coffee shop for a few hours, and then came to the library when it opened. Sitting at the table now, I decide that it is time for me to find Rose.

I need to tel her how sorry I am and figure out a way to win her back.

The only problem is: I have no clue where she is.

I decide to start with the Weasley's house, and after making sure no one is around, I Apparate to the hill by their house. I walk up and knock on the door. I groan as I think that Mr. Weasley could kill me for hurting his little girl.

"Hi, Scorpius, honey," greets Mrs. Weasley. "Where's Rose?"

"I was hoping she was here," I say.

"What happened?" she asks. She invites me and makes me sit while she makes us some tea. She sits down too, and I tell the whole story. I tell her about my dad, how I punched him, how I screamed at Rose, all of it. "Oh, honey! I'm so sorry! You can always stay with us, if your father doesn't realize what a fool he's being."

"Mrs. Wealsey?"

"Yes?"

"Was my father always so..."

"Stubborn?" she asks.

"I was gonna say rude, but stubborn works too."

"Well, he certainly always wanted his way, or should I say, needed his way. And his way wasn't always correct," she tells me. "But he usually ended up changing his mind. He has a soft spot, under all that blonde arrogant prissiness. It'll come out. He loves you. As much as he hates to admit it, he does."

"Thank you." I look at the time. "I should probably get going. I still need to find Rose. Thanks for all your help."

"You're welcome," she replies. "I would check at her cousin Victoire's flat. They were always close."

She gives me directions, and I head out. On the way, I think about how I'm ever going to get Rose to forgive. A small part of me hopes that she'll just jump into my arms when she sees me, but on the inside, I know how stupid that sounds. That kind of stuff only happens in movies and fanfictions.

When I get to Victoire's house, I pause before knocking. Mr. Teddy Lupin answers the door...in his boxers. He holds a mug of coffee in his hand, and his expression darkens when he sees me.

"What do _you _want?" he asks skipping past the pleasant greetings.

"I came to talk to Rose." Hopefully, well do more than talk. ;)

"No."

"Wh-why not?" I ask. **(A/N: Sorry, did I just stutter?)**

"Because I love Rose, like she's my own daughter, and you broke her heart."

_My _heart breaks when I think of the way I hurt Rose. "I'm so sorry. I need to apologize. It was all a big mistake. Please. Let me talk to her. Please!" I know that begging is unmanly, but the thought of not being able to see Rose kills me.

"No." Mr. Lupin says as he slams the door in my face. I hear voices inside, and someone shouts before coming to the door.

My heart stops as I realize that it is a female hand and arm, but I realize that it is only Victoire. "I apologize for my husband. He's not a morning person."

"Clearly," I mumble.

"Are you here to see Rose?"

"Yes."

"That would mean the world to her. Scorpius, she wants to see you, to be with you. But you killed her on the inside. I know that you didn't mean to hurt her, but you did," she says sounding sad.

"But I want to explain and apologize, please," I beg.

"Ok, come in." She opens the door wider, and I walk through. "Take a seat." She points the couch, and I go sit down. She goes down a hallway and into a room that I assume is Rose's.

Several minutes later, they walk out. I bolt up and look at Rose. She stares at me, and I can tell she's still mad and heartbroken.

**Ohhh angry Rose. This could mean...DAAAAAAAAAAANGER!**

**Sorry, listening to AVPM.**

**Anyway, sorry for the cliffy. TTYL**

**xoxo**


	17. True Love

A/**N: I don't own anything.**

**It's been too long! I know. I also know that no one reads these, so I'll skip my rant about life and give you some Rose Scorp action!**

R's POV

Reasons Why I'm Mad at Scorpius

_1. He screamed at me_

_2. He was a dick_

_3. It took him a whole day to find me_

_4. He did find me_

_5. I don't want to see him, and here he is_

_6. He looks really cute right now_

_7. He makes it so hard for me to be mad at him_

_8. He hasn't kissed me yet_

_9. He hasn't even said any-_

"Rose," I hear him say.

"What?" I snap.

"Can we talk?"

_Isn't that what we are doing? _"We don't have anything to talk about," I tell him.

"Yes, we do." He takes a step closer, so I take a step back. I want to jump into his arms and snog him, but I can't let him win. "I screamed at you. I said a bunch of things that I didn't mean, and I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry."

"But they are all true," I reply looking at his gorgeous face. "Everything you said, screamed, is true. I've always had everything handed to me. You haven't. I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry?" He takes a step, and this time I don't back away. "I was a dick."

_Yes, he was. That was number 2 on the list._

"I shouldn't have said anything like that to you. But some times, I just don't understand. You could have any guy. They all fall all over you, yet for some reason, you want me. Why?"

I take a step towards him. "I want you because I love you."

"I love you more."

I look at him and decide that I can't possibly stay mad at him for any longer. I run forward and launch myself into his arms. I attach my lips to his, and we get lost in the passion, the love. It hasn't even been a day since the last time we kissed, but it feels like forever.

Victoire and Teddy invite him to stay the night. He agrees, and Victoire goes to make 4 cups of hot cocoa. Teddy pulls Scorpius aside for "male bonding," so I go to the kitchen to see Victoire.

"Hey," I greet.

"Hey, girl," she responds without turning around. "What's up?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she tells me.

"How old were you when you realized that you wanted to marry Teddy?"

She turns to look at me. "I kind of always knew. From our first date, to our first kiss, and beyond. It was always something I knew would happen one day. True love is once in a lifetime. Don't let him go."

"I won't," I assure her as I go to help with the hot cocoa.

**I know. It's short. I think I might end it here.**

**If you want more, review. No review = you think I should stop. Let me know.**

**xoxo**


	18. I Promise

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**I think this will be the last chapter. I may be a sequel, if y'all want. I was looking back at the last chapter, and looking at your reviews, and you wanted a solid conclusion. So, here it is. The end of a long 18 chapter story that started as a one-shot to avoid doing homework. *wipes tears from eyes* Look at my baby. She's come so far. **

S's POV

Reasons I'll Never Let Rose Go

_1. I'd never find anyone like her_

_2. I love her_

_3. She loves me_

_4. She accepts me for who I am_

_5. It would be something I'd regret for the rest of my life_

_6. It would hurt her, and I can't bear to hurt her_

_7. She's my Rose_

_8. She's my everything_

_9. I can't even imagine my life without her in it_

"You know, we had that once," she says from behind me. I turn and smile at her. We are in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"Had what?" I ask.

"A life without me," she replies.

"You were always in my life," I tell her.

"Not like this." She takes my hand and sits down next me. It is hard to ignore the stares we are getting. Our family and friends know we are dating, and with the speed of gossip, the whole school probably knows by now. She notices too, and says, "Let's really give them something to stare at."

She leans in and snogs me. We pull apart minutes lately and notice that every single eye in the Hall is on us. Rose smiles at me, and I smile back. The staring teens all turn back to their books and breakfast, and Rose looks at me. "It is hard to imagine, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"A life without each other," she tells me. "I know that we've only been dating for a few months, but I already hardly remember what it was like not dating you."

"It involved yelling and swearing and cursing and a whole lot of fighting in general," I tell her.

"I know," she says with a sigh. "I like it better when we are dating."

"This involves kissing and hugging and snogging and making out and a whole lot of bodily contact in general," I say with a smile.

She laughs. "I really can't believe this all started with me writing a stupid list in Potions class."

"I'm glad yo wrote that list," I say. "I especially like the one you wrote in the library the next day. Because if you never wrote it, I would never had read it by accident, and I would probably have never gotten the balls to ask you out."

"I'm glad you did get the balls," she whispers sexily.

"And now here we are. Months later, together, and still writing lists." I point to the list on the table.

"These lists are a lot happier," she replies with a smile.

"I'm a lot happier too," I assure her. "I have something for you." I reach into my pocket and pull out a small box. "I'm not asking you to marry me, yet. It's a promise ring." I open the box, and her face lights up. "I promise that I will love you forever. I promise I will never leave you. I promise that one day, we will get married, and it will be the greatest wedding in the millennium."

"A Weasley and a Malfoy," she replies as I slip the ring onto her finger. "Who would've thought?"

**So that's the end. I'm probably going to write a sequel. I'm thinking it's going to be about them after Hogwarts. They'll get married and stuff like that. Or is this a good final ending?**

**Let me know.**

**Review. **

**If I do write a sequel, I'll give you the link in a next chapter. **

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! And sticking with this story "until the very end."**

**xoxo**

**TazFromStarship**


	19. Sequel

**Hey guys! Just posted the first chapter of the sequel!**

**35 Reasons Our Relationship Survived**

** story/story_ ?storyid=8369559&chapter=1**

**PLEASE READ IT! and review. I love you all with all my heart.**

**xoxo**


End file.
